ÀS MULHERES DO PLATEAU
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma homenagem às mulheres do plateau: Marguerite e Verônica.


ÀS MULHERES DO PLATEAU  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Gente, essa fic (meio atrasada rs...) fiz em homenagem a todas nós, mulheres, pq nós merecemos. A idéia surgiu a partir de uma mensagem q recebi da Tata (q usei como sendo o discurso do Ned no final).  
  
Deixem review, ok?  
  
Valeu Tata!!! :-)  
  
Lê, super bjus p/ vc... volta logo pra net!!! Adoro vc maninha!!!  
  
............................................*****........................... .......................  
  
"Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré em tu gracia.  
  
Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!  
  
Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,  
  
Y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito."  
  
(Pablo Neruda, in: Veinte poemas de amor y uma canción desesperada)  
  
...................................*****.................................... .....  
  
Marguerite observava com um olhar de descrença a "pequena" lista de ervas que Challenger lia para ela e Verônica – todas para serem trazidas no mesmo dia.  
  
"Não sei por quê é que Verônica e eu temos que sair para buscar essas ervas enquanto os bonitos aí vão ficar em casa vadiando" a herdeira protestava, referindo-se a Ned e, obviamente, Lord Roxton.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, não fale assim. Tenho alguns trabalhos pesados que você ou Verônica não poderiam fazer e é por isso que vou precisar deles aqui" o cientista defendia-os.  
  
"Homens! Sempre aliados para nos fazerem infelizes!"  
  
"Que foi, Marguerite? Seu café estava amargo hoje?" Roxton a provocou, fazendo-a jogar nele uma maçã e sair furiosa em direção ao elevador.  
  
"Se temos que ir, vamos logo. Quanto mais cedo voltarmos, melhor, Verônica."  
  
Mal as duas desceram, os homens começaram a traçar seus planos, pois como suspeitava Marguerite, eles estavam mancomunados. Porém, por motivos diferentes dos que ela suspeitava: eles não passariam o dia vadiando e sim preparando a casa e um jantar especial para elas em comemoração ao dia internacional das mulheres. Se alguma mulher naquele mundo selvagem merecesse ser homenageada, teria que ser Marguerite e Verônica.  
  
Sem a jovem das selvas, toda a expedição teria sucumbido aos perigos do plateau e, sem Marguerite e suas habilidades, todos teriam se dado muito mal levando-se em conta os tipos estranhos que haviam encontrado, mas para os quais a herdeira sempre encontrou um ponto fraco que pode ser a salvação do o grupo. E mesmo quando ela teve tantas oportunidades para abandoná-los por algo "melhor", nunca o fez. Não restavam dúvidas de que elas mereciam essa homenagem.  
  
....................................*****..................................  
  
"Você não acha estranho o Challenger ter dito precisar dessas ervas tão repentinamente? Quero dizer, sei lá, parece que eles estavam loucos para se livrar de nós e aquela história de trabalhos pesados não me convenceu. Tenho certeza que eles estão aprontando" a herdeira comentava com a jovem de cabelos dourados.  
  
"Normalmente eu acharia que isso é uma desculpa sua para não sair de casa, Marguerite. Não quis comentar, mas a maioria das coisas que Challenger pediu ainda tem na despensa, tenho certeza. Mas por quê eles iriam nos querer fora de casa?"  
  
"Não é óbvio? Para fazer alguma coisa escondido de nós!"  
  
"Como o quê? Levar algumas garotas para casa e beberem até cair?" Verônica ironizou e elas começaram a rir.  
  
"Mas que eles estão de golpe, isso eu acho que estão mesmo. E se eles podem fazer o clubinho deles, nós também podemos. Tem comida aí, né? Vamos passar o dia naquela fonte que tem aqui perto e ficar falando mal deles, o que você acha?" era o plano de Marguerite para um dia completo de folga, em vingança ao que quer que eles estivessem tramando.  
  
..............................................*****......................... .....................  
  
No finalzinho da tarde, as mulheres estavam voltando para casa, a passo de tartaruga, enquanto falavam de vários assuntos sem muita importância.  
  
"Estou ficando com remorso... e se Challenger ficar zangado? Aliás, já pensou no que vamos dizer? Passamos o dia fora e não estamos trazendo nem uma folha!" Verônica começava a preocupar-se.  
  
"Tarde demais para arrependimentos! Mas eu já pensei em tudo: vamos dizer que você teve uma dor de barriga daquelas e por isso não pudemos andar muito porque toda hora você tinha que procurar uma moita" a herdeira confortava sua amiga.  
  
"Ah e tem que ser justo eu a que teve diarréia?"  
  
"Claro! Assim você pode se fazer de doente quando chegarmos e o Ned vai cuidar de você. Talvez ganhe até uns beijinhos do seu 'enfermeiro' " Marguerite ria sem piedade.  
  
"E que tal se o Roxton cuidasse de você? Ele é tão devotado, acho que te daria bem mais que um beijo..."  
  
"Verônica! Essa conversa é imprópria! Você é apenas uma garotinha e já falando essas coisas. Sinceramente, vou ter uma conversinha muita séria com o Ned."  
  
"Deixa de ser palhaça e vamos apertar o passo."  
  
Alguns minutos após, Verônica diminuiu um pouco o ritmo e falou:  
  
"Sabe, Marguerite, não me lembro de você e eu termos tido antes um dia tão bom quanto hoje. Nem sequer discutimos! Me diverti muito... mesmo" ela ficou meio sem graça por confessar sua amizade pela herdeira, mas concluiu "acho que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes".  
  
Marguerite ficou surpresa, mas não pôde deixar de ficar feliz com a manifestação de carinho de Verônica. "É, eu me comportei bem hoje, não foi? Mas não conte aos outros, isso acabaria com a minha reputação!" e dito isso elas seguiram para a casa da árvore, que agora já era visível de onde estavam.  
  
..........................................*****............................. .................  
  
Os homens ouviram o barulho no elevador e correram para a sala. Estava tudo uma beleza: a mesa finamente decorada com a melhor toalha e louças dos pais de Verônica, onde estavam servidos os finos e deliciosos pratos feitos por Roxton e Ned; vários vasos com flores coloridas espalhados pela casa; uma imensa faixa perto da sacada onde se lia "às mulheres que transformam nossas vidas docemente a cada dia" e finalmente, duas belíssimas cestas cheias de produtos de beleza preparados por Challenger (sabonetes, sais de banhos, óleos, shampoo, condicionador, hidratante, etc. tudo com os perfumes exóticos da Amazônia, a Natura com sua linha Ekos morreria de inveja hehehe) especialmente para elas.  
  
Elas mal puderam acreditar ao ver tudo que eles haviam preparando tão dedicadamente, além de ser impossível não notar os três com suas melhores roupas, como meninos que vão à missa de domingo. Tudo estava adorável!  
  
"Você os julgou mal, Marguerite" Verônica disse enquanto eram abraçadas e recebiam os parabéns e a cesta, uma para cada.  
  
"Mas não me enganei em algo: eles estavam aprontando mesmo!"  
  
O jantar correu às mil maravilhas. Todos riram muito quando Verônica contou como havia sido o dia delas e também de Challenger, que teve que usar essa desculpa esfarrapadíssima das ervas por falta de uma melhor para afastá-las de casa.  
  
No final do jantar, Ned leu um pequeno texto que havia escrito em homenagem a elas:  
  
"No coração de uma mulher o amor é supremo, a felicidade é mais vigorosa, a lágrima mais consistente e a saudade mais exautada.  
  
Com a alma de uma mulher a vida fica mais intensa, os dias mais coloridos e o mundo mais verdadeiro... Vocês são lutadoras e guerreiras nesse mundo hostil em que vivemos.  
  
Não existem palavras suficientes no dicionário para descrever tudo o que vocês são: inteligentes, charmosas, engraçadas, sedutoras, especiais, amigas, guerreiras, sobreviventes, amorosas, ternas, etc...  
  
Mas uma só palavra poderia resumir isso tudo... PERFEIÇÃO..."  
  
Marguerite e Verônica sentiram-se emocionadas pela doce homenagem, apesar de a herdeira saber que a mensagem de Ned se referia especialmente à garota da selva.  
  
Challenger, percebendo o clima no ar, resolveu ir para seu quarto, alegando que no dia seguinte teria que levantar cedo para trabalhar em seu mais novo projeto.  
  
Roxton pediu para que Marguerite o esperasse na sacada e foi para seu quarto buscar algo.  
  
Enquanto isso, Ned e Verônica sentaram-se no sofá. O jornalista tirou de trás da almofada um delicado embrulho, parecia ser um livro.  
  
"Ned, o que é isso?"  
  
"Você não vai abrir?"  
  
Ela abriu ansiosa, porém com todo cuidado para não rasgar o papel de seda que envolvia o presente: era um dos diários de Ned, em branco. Mas o detalhe estava em que todas as folhas tinham uma moldura, lindas flores desenhadas em volta de cada página, tudo feito à mão.  
  
"Ned... como foi que você..." ela estava encantada e surpresa.  
  
"Eu havia pedido ao Professor Summerlee que fizesse esses desenhos porque eu daria o diário para você... mas depois... eh... não tive uma oportunidade de dá-lo... mas agora ela apareceu... Gostou?"  
  
"Se eu gostei? É lindo, obrigada, Ned!" e beijou o jornalista na face, bem pertinho da boca.  
  
Por uma fração de segundos seus olharem se encontraram, a proximidade fazia com que sentissem a respiração um do outro. Sentiam seus corações baterem mais e mais rápido: sabiam que estavam encurralados e não havia saída. Aproximaram-se mais... e mais... e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. As mãos, agora juntinhas, estavam geladas e suadas. O nervosismo foi lentamente substituído por uma sensação prazerosa, a qual ambos esperavam a muito tempo.  
  
.......................****....................  
  
Marguerite observava o luar e se perguntava há quanto tempo não tinha uma noite tão agradável. Ouviu os passos de Roxton de volta à sacada e começava e questionar-se se a noite é que estava tão maravilhosa ou se era a companhia que a deixava assim.  
  
Roxton veio todo sem graça, mas contente, com um embrulho pequeno e o deu a ela. Seus olhos brilhavam pela expectativa, parecia um menino. E Marguerite perguntava-se como pôde resistir por tanto tempo a um homem que podia ser protetor e forte e, ao mesmo tempo, ser tão carente e dependente dela.  
  
Com muita facilidade ela tirou o embrulho e encontrou uma caixinha em forma de coração, feita com palha. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com deliciosos bombons.  
  
"É o que eu estou pensando? Bombons? Como você..."  
  
"Ora Marguerite, o mais difícil foi recolher o cacau sem que você visse. O resto correu por conta de Challenger! Você gostou?"  
  
"Ummmmmm que pergunta!" ela respondeu já comendo um dos chocolates. "Estão divinos, praticamente um bombom suíço. Que delícia!"  
  
Só então ela notou um papelzinho dobrado no fundo da caixinha. Desdobrou-o receosa, olhando para John, e reconheceu a letra do caçador.  
  
"Para a única mulher capaz de roubar meu coração"  
  
Um pouco constrangida, ela levantou os olhos e sorriu para Roxton. Percebendo o que sentira a herdeira, ele resolveu "melhorar" as coisas":  
  
"E então, não vai dividir nem um bombonzinho comigo?"  
  
"Ummmmm deixe-me pensar... uma mordidinha bem pequena está bom?"  
  
"Uma mordidinha? Em mim ou em você?"  
  
"John!"  
  
Antes que ela pudesse protestar, já havia cedido aos encantos de Roxton e seus deliciosos beijos. Ele a beijava com uma ternura infinita, sua língua buscando a de Marguerite, seus lábios separando-se por breves intervalos que duravam segundos, para novamente se encontrarem.  
  
As mãos de Roxton enroscaram-se habilidosamente por entre os cabelos de Marguerite, em sua nuca, afastando-a ligeiramente para que ele pudesse beijar e lamber a delicada linha do pescoço de Marguerite. Mordiscando provocantemente o lóbulo da orelha da herdeira, ele suspirou bem baixinho:  
  
"Por quê não termina de me mostrar os bombons lá dentro?"  
  
Nem foi preciso uma resposta! Saíram abraçadinhos, beijando-se, rumo ao quarto de Roxton, deixando os bombons no sofá onde estavam. Quem precisa de bombons nessas horas?  
  
FIM!!!  
  
Gostaram? Num é pq só tem esse capítulo q vc's naum vaum deixar review, hein? To esperando!!! Review, please!!! 


End file.
